A wide range of refrigerant recovery and recharge devices are already known. The refrigerant recovery and recharge device comprises an oil container which is used to recharge oil from the device to refrigeration equipment through the recharge path. The devices known in the prior art use oil recharge methods that have two separate recharge paths or a specialized/specified method to recharge two different types of oils without contamination. Generally conventional automobiles have compressors which are lubricated with mineral oil, generally called as PAG oils. Modern automobiles with hybrid concept may utilize electrically driven compressors. The mineral oil used in normal compressors could damage the electrical compressors due to high conductivity and hence non-conductive oil generally called as POE oils are used in hybrid automobiles. The challenge with this situation to the workshops servicing refrigeration equipment of automobiles using conventional refrigerant recovery and recharge devices is to avoid contamination of the two oils mentioned above. To overcome such challenges non-conventional complicated methods are required to recharge the correct oil in the refrigeration equipment. Non-conventional methods could include dedicated machines for servicing hybrid and conventional automobiles or avoiding oil recharge in automatic mode but with a special fitment onto the refrigerant recovery and recharge device.